


Never

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The brain thinks weird things.





	Never

Lukas cut through the trees as he sped through the forest. The gun shots were still echoing in Philips mind, the sound of the dead bodies thumping onto the floors stuck on loop in his head. The way a gun looked pointed down at him. It couldn't be real, this couldn't have happened, it was too insane. Philip is going to roll over in his bed and wake up any minute now. It was only a matter of time. He pressed his face into Lukas' back, taking a deep breath and holding him tighter.

Lukas came to a halt so fast Philip could feel the motorcycle tilt forward. He didn't bother kicking the kick stand out, he climbed off and pulled his helmet off, turning around.

"Come here!" He yelled.

It caused Philip to flinch but then again everything was right now. He climbed off the bike pulling the gun out from the pocket of his jacket. "What are we doing?" He whispered, looking all around them.

"Give me the gun." Lukas replied, holding his hands out.

Philip looked up at him nervously, slowly handing him the gun. "What are you doing with it?" 

Lukas raised the gun slightly and for a few seconds Philip felt his heart stop. Lukas was going to shoot him. 

"Lukas.." Philips voice sounded broken.

Lukas was rubbing his shirt across the gun, looking like he was trying to wipe finger prints away. "What?"

"I.." Philip sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know." 

Lukas nodded, letting his shirt fall back over his stomach, turning around and throwing it into the water. "We need to go."

"I thought you killed him."

"We still don't want to be near here." He replied, looking back at Philip. "Come on.. let's go." He walked towards Philip, kissing his temple and walking to the bike. He pulled his helmet on and got onto the bike.

How could he think Lukas would shoot him? Lukas would never hurt him.


End file.
